


Chase

by snarechan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sports, Baseball, Community: rusame60min, F/F, Jealousy, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: Anna was a faster pitcher and, worse than that, she was even taller than her. It just wasn't fair, but Amelia was up for the challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This response was for the prompt 'socks' on the Tumblr community 'rusame60min', where creators were challenged to complete something in an hour. As with before, I've since asked Keppiehed to make some minor corrections for readability, but the original was posted to the community before the deadline. So I figure this still counts. ;P 
> 
> And I thought I'd post the list in the beginning this time - the female character names, in order of appearance. I tried to use what Himaruya touched on, but since none are set in stone I wanted them as closely related to the countries they are supposed to represent. 
> 
> **America** : Amelia Jones  
>  **Russia** : Anna “Anya” Braginskaya  
>  **Japan** : Ponko Honda (Honda Ponko)  
>  **Prussia** : Julia “Julchen” Beilschmidt  
>  **UK (England)** : Elizabeth Kirkland  
>  **France** : Françoise Bonnefoy  
>  **Germany** : Monika Beilschmidt  
>  **North Italy** : Alice Vargas  
>  **South Italy** : Chiara Vargas

“What do you think they feed them over there?” Amelia asked around the crackling of her chewing gum. She was in the blue team’s dugout behind the chain link fence. Fingers curling around the metal, she squished her face against the crisscrossing lines.

Her question referred to the recent transfers, and how they were all  _giants_. Girls travel across the globe to attend the training camp and learn from the best softball coaches, but the three Russians were new. There’d never been an “interest” before. Of those who’d expressed such interest, the shortest of them towered a good six inches over Amelia, a proud five-foot this summer.

The tallest of them, Anna, was on the pitching mound. Her pale hair, tied in an upright braid with pink ribbon, swayed as she wound up her throw. Her jersey was pink to match. So were her knee socks.  _Everything_  about her was a blinding sort of Barbie-esque pink, stark against her white baseball pants. She looked like a seven-tier strawberry cheesecake.

“Four dozen eggs?  _Five_ dozen eggs?” Amelia suggested to her own question. She looked at Ponko out of the corner of her eye. Her friend didn’t bother to glance up from her equipment manuals.

Metal scraping metal returned Amelia’s attention to the game. The batter had stumbled badly enough that she'd fallen on her side, as if to assume the fetal position in terror. The ball landed in Julia’s catcher mitt. She’d braced for the force of the impact, but her body still collapsed on the protective fencing behind her. When Julia tossed the ball back to Anna she had to massage her wrist.

The radar gun held by their trainer-slash-umpire read fifty-one in bright red. Amelia’s grip on the chain link was tight enough to rattle it. Her speed record was officially broken by a single point. She concluded, “Or maybe they just drink straight up rocket fuel.”

“That would explain quite a bit,” Ponko said, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. Whenever Amelia brought up the subject of Anna, directly or not, her friend tended to act that way. She was non-confrontational by nature, but now Ponko sounded as if she were reciting from a script.

“Amelia, you’re up!” Pushing away from the fence, she grabbed her lucky bat from where she’d leaned it against a post. There were red, white and blue pinstripe taping on the handle, with stenciled stars that are all but faded. 

Approaching home plate she scoped out the field. Elizabeth was on second base and Françoise on third. The score was seven to five in favor of the red team, of the seventh inning. Eyes trailing to the middle of the field, she took in Anna’s stoic expression, but Amelia could just _tell_  how smug she must be feeling.

 _Beat my old record, huh?_  Using her bat, Amelia pointed the tip past the scoreboard at the rear of the playing field. Other players off and on the diamond sighed or whistled at her antics. The umpire shook his head and reminded her, “Cut the showmanship, Amelia! We’re here to play ball, remember?”

Amelia just blew a bubble with her gum and got into position. Feet apart, torso forward, elbows up. At Anna’s first pitch she stayed perfectly still. An unsettling quiet came over everyone. Anna wound up her arm and threw the ball again. Amelia didn’t flinch.

Frowning now, Anna caught the ball Julia returned to her, but Amelia was waiting and— _There_. Just before her third pitch, Anna subtly dropped her hip. There was her tell; the changeup was coming. Smirking and clamping her back teeth down on her gum, she readied for the next pitch that hurtled toward her. With a hollow  _crack_  the ball went flying. It soared, going high – higher,  _higher…_ and skimmed the edge of the scoreboard, twirling midair, and landed back on the green.

“Fuck.”

“Language, Amelia!”

She was already gone. Everyone on a base made a break for it. Elizabeth made it home as outfielders scrambled to retrieve the ball. Center fielder Monika scooped it up with her glove and gave a hard toss. Alice and Chiara tried to nab it at the same time and ran into each other; the sisters bounced off one another and the ball landing between them. While they argued, Françoise jogged over home plate, tying the game.

Chiara recovered the ball. Fumbling her toss as Amelia dashed through second base, her throw overshot Anna by several feet. Racing past third, Amelia made the mistake of looking over her shoulder. Anna had chased after the ball, but instead of passing it to their catcher she used her  _unfairly long legs_  to chase her.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Amelia wailed and willed herself to go faster. Home plate was  _so close_  and she took the chance, hitting the ground at an angle to slide in.

Anna dove after her.

Wincing, Amelia blinked open her eyes and coughed. She felt something big and suffocating on top of her. The dust settled, revealing that  _yeah_ , something big, suffocating and very  _pink_ was there. Flailing around, Amelia loosened herself from underneath Anna to see around her. She’d fallen across Amelia’s front so they made a cross: Anna’s butt and ankles in the air, and Amelia spread eagled on her back. They simultaneously looked up at the umpire, holding their breath.

Waving his arms to the side their coach shouted, “Safe!”

Anna groaned and slumped her entire dead weight. Amelia didn't have the energy to push her muscular body off just yet. She let her head collapse on the ground.

“Worth it,” Amelia croaked.

**Author's Note:**

> The only real historical mention is Amelia’s taunt, which is a direct reference to [Babe Ruth’s notorious called shot](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Babe_Ruth%27s_called_shot).
> 
> Feel free to check out my [writing blog on Tumblr](http://snaurus.tumblr.com/) for more content!


End file.
